Thank You
by Tarah21300
Summary: [oneshot, songfic]Jinx wanders around aimlessly, not having anywhere to go, nor anyplace to live. She isn't a villian or a superhero. So, which is she? [FlashJinx][WARNING: Loads of Fluff]


**Author's Notes:** Yeah, It's me again. I know that I should be working on _Normality_ and _She Will Be Loved_, but this idea just struck me one day and I thought, 'Awh, what the hell' and decided to write it. I'm not expecting many reviews; in fact this fanfic is probably gonna get deleted, since wants to screw with me by saying 'you can't post lyrics that aren't yours' or some crap like that. **:shrugs shoulders:** I'm getting ahead of myself. Anywayz, this is just a bit of WallyJinx fluff I thought of someday. Here we go...

* * *

How I Write: 

"Speech"

_Thoughts in normal writing_

_'Thoughts in flashback'_

_Flashback

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or the song _Thank You_ by Dido...Shut up...

* * *

_**((Feburary, Jump City Park)) **_

_My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why,  
I got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window,  
And I can't see at all_

_Why was she in the park again? _

_It was freezing and snowing and last time she checked she didn't pack snow boots. Her cat-like eyes scanned the area. It was a regular park scene: Trees down a pathway, occaisonally there was a peice of trash on the ground and of course, lots and lots of snow. Jinx sighed. She was out in the middle of February sitting on a cold bench on the side of the park. To think that morning when she walked out on the Hive Academy and passed the small candy shoppe on 49th...that large pink lollipop with the cuddly wuddly ribbon and that cuddly wuddly little teddy bear hanging off of it...to think she could have bought it...if she had money. She obviously didn't think of money when she ran away. Jinx groaned. Why was she in the park again? Oh, yeah. It was that stupid...stupid...fuzz of red hair and tall muscular body...and...and absolutely _gorgeous_ electric blue eyes. Jinx mentally(and physically) slapped herself._

_What was she thinking? _

_And even if I could, it'd all be grey ,  
But your picture on my wall,  
It reminds me that it's not so bad,  
It's not so bad_

_That stupid Kidflash was a total goody-goody. Always protecting the poor and the down-trotted and...what else did those goody-goody two shoes superheroes do again? Jinx forgot. But all she knew was she quit because the Hive Five(that now stood to its name) was stupid...not because she was attracted to that stupid Kidflash. Ha, her falling for Kidflash? That's a good one. And maybe Billy Numerous would become more intelligent than the average monkey._

_'Like that will happen,' Jinx thought. She sighed again._

_Why was she in the park again?_

_Jinx felt a small tingle of sensation run down her spine. She shook it off. All that mattered was that she didn't like Kidflash and didn't have that large pink lollipop with the cuddly wuddly ribbon and that cuddly wuddly little teddy bear hanging of of it. She huffed and crossed her arms, but immediately stiffened. Was there...chuckling beside her? She immediatley spun around only to see electric blue eyes._

_Not only that, but a grey hoodie(that was currently up), dark jeans and sneakers. The unknown-electric blue-eyed stranger continued chuckling. Jinx got fed up and walked over to the bench adjacent to her and the stranger and sat on it...only to have the strange unknown-electric blue-eyed stranger do the exact same thing. Jinx was furious. She grunted and moved on to other bench...and another...and another, only to have the unknown-electric blue-eyed stranger do the exact same thing over and over. _

_That did it for Jinx._

_The bubble-gum haired girl stood up and almost instantly her eyes flashed a light pink color. She growled at the stranger and began to talk._

_"Look, you," she started, " You may not know me me, but if you don't leave, I can kick your ass in less than three seconds. Trust me; I've counted."_

_I drank too much last night, got bills to pay,  
My head just feels in pain,  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today,  
I'm late for work again_

_The stranger just kept laughing. Jinx was flabbergasted. Didn't he know who she was? Hadn't he seen her rob banks and hurt innocent people throughout the city? Jinx eyes stopped flashing and she lowered her fists to her waist. This guy wasn't gonna hurt her; she was sure of that. The stranger bent over in laughing...making a tuff of red hair stick out from under his hood. Jinx gasped and grabbed the hood. Pulling it down she was greeted by a cocky smile._

_"Soooo...long time, no talk, huh?" asked Kidflash._

_And even if I'm there, they'll all imply,  
That I might not last the day,  
And then you call me, and it's not so bad,  
It's not so bad_

_"Flash? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be saving the world from sudden doom or something along those lines?" she said flipping her wrist as if to say she didn't care._

_"Naw. I guess you could say it's my day off," the red-head shrugged._

_"Hmm," was all Jinx's reply was. She sat back down next to the electric blue eyed teen, and pulled something out of her tote bag. A sketchbook. And a peice of charcoal. Wally opened his mouth, but was interupted._

_"Not. A. Word," was Jinx's deathly warning. She just knew he was gonna say something about unicorns. She couldn't believe he found out. Wally chuckled a bit at her. She could be so bitchy sometimes. But he couldn't help but be attracted to her..._

_Geez, all this thinking was making him cloudy-headed. He didn't even notice Jinx holding up a sketch...It was him! And it was life-like. She expertly used the charcoal to make it look as though she drew every single strand of hair on his head. He smiled at her. Very nice._

_"Huh. Cool job," he retorted._

_"Wha...?" asked Jinx as she put her sketchbook back into her tote. _

_"I mean, nice job. With the charcoal, I mean," he said, his smile growing wider._

_I want to thank you,  
For giving me the best day of my life,  
Oh, just to be with you,  
Is having the best day of my life_

_Jinx had pink rising in her cheeks. How come stupid Kidflash made her feel this way? If he smiled at her, looked her way, or laughed, her heart just...jumped. It'd beat so fast, she could swear anyone around her could hear it. She quickly turned away, not wanting stupid Kidflash to see her blush. And what was with his name? Wally? Were his parents drunk when they named him? Jinx sighed. Where was a large pink lollipop with a cuddly wuddly ribbon and a cuddly wuddly little teddy bear hanging of of it when ya need one? She turned back around. She gasped._

_Kidflash was gone. _

_Jinx gasped and looked in every direction possible. It was true; Kidflash had done what he did best: he ran. Jinx sighed. Now, why did that stupid Kidflash make her feel bad? It was **not** because she was attracted to him...that was for sure. Jinx got up on her feet to leave...just as a flash of grey and red caught her view...it was going towards her! Jinx held her palms over her eyes, keeping the blur away from her vision...She felt a rush of wind near her...and as she opened her eyes, she felt something in her hand? She looked down and smiled. Well, what do ya know? _

_A large pink lollipop with a cuddly wuddly ribbon and a cuddly wuddly little teddy bear hanging off of it._

_Push the door, I'm home at last,  
And I'm soaking through and through,  
Then you handed me a towel,  
And all I see is you  
And even if my house falls down now,  
I wouldn't have a clue,  
Because you're near me_

_Jinx smiled slightly. Maybe goody-goodies weren't so bad.

* * *

_

_**(( 5 Years later))**_

Jinx, 21, yawned happily under the large comforter. It was mid-February. It was snowing. And she was naked under the covers. Why was she so happy? Jinx looked to the left of her and smiled. A tuff of red hair was peeking up from under the covers. She pulled the cover down a little more. Lightly tanned skin, and electric blue eyes(that were currently closed) met her view. Pulling the comforter down a little more, her eyes met to a well-toned chest. Jinx blushed and snuggled under the covers once more. A noise reached her ears.

And I want to thank you,  
For giving me the best day of my life,  
Oh, just to be with you,  
Is having the best day of my life

It seems Wally left the clock radio on. The magenta-haired woman lifted her arm to turn the music off, only to rest it on the cover again. she happened to like this song. Jinx smiled again and rested her head on the pillowcase. A perfect Saturday morning, and it hust had to snow. Jinx shrugged her shoulders. Ah, well. At least she'd spend it with her boyfriend.

Jinx had grown at an immense rate. Not only was she taller but she had gotten a lot more developed than when she was skinny and sixteen. Her pink hair was now usually let down. Since it grew it out more, she decided to take them out of those hornlets she had when she was younger. Her pink locks cascaded down her shoulders as she snuggled closer to her pillow. She sang along as the last verse of her favorite song played.

And I want to thank you,  
For giving me the best day of my life,  
Oh, just to be with you,  
Is having the best day of my life

Electric blue eyes fluttered open. Jinx turned her head to the left again and smiled wider. She was greeted with a large smile also. Wally wrapped his arm around his girlfriend of five years and spoke.

"You should sing more often," he said, though it was muffled because of her pillow.

Jinx blushed a bit(Gawd, what is with all the blushing?) and turned her head to her long time boyfriend. She giggled a bit.

"Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," Jinx said as she snugled into her beau's chest.

**THE END

* * *

**

**A/N: **C'mon, say it with me: AWW! Yeah, I know. This idea has been stuck in my head(and on my computer) for a while now. I just had to submit it in! **:sigh:** Now about a hundred people are gonna read it and not review. It happens all the time. **:hangs head:** Ah, well! As long as they read it, I'm happy! So, review if ya want. **:shrugs shoulders for the ten millionth time in a row:** Oh, and if ya have time, go ahead and see my other stories, and this other awesome story _Life On The Offbeat_. Just go to my homepage and look under my favorite stories. 

Please **R&R**!


End file.
